Abe
Abe is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Abe is one of the best Miis, being a Pro in all sports. In Swordplay, he is the last player at the 1100 mark, and is around 1196-1200. He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 10 of Swordplay Showdown, along with Eva and the Boss Gabriele. In Basketball, his team is the 6th best and consists of Ashley and Haru. His level is around 1425. In Table Tennis his skill is 1076+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 34th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Abe is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 1 edit on a "Guest Miis" article or for every 500 edits you make on Quadruple Pro articles. * His Japanese name is Eibu. * Along with Eva, Abe '''is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown and not to be a Boss. Weirdly they're both PROs in most sports (excluding table tennis) and they both have 3 letters in their names. * '''Abe '''is over level 950 in all the sports along with both Patrick and Sota. * '''Abe is the only Mii from Wii Sports Resort to be a Pro at all sports. * Abe appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears on stages 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * He is the first Male CPU to come up alphabetically out of the original Wii Miis. * With a average skill level of 1236.6667, Abe 'is one of the best CPU miis, along with Pierre and Theo. And if not, then the best! Gallery AbeDACotQR.JPG|Abe's QR Code. Badge-11-0.png|Abe's badge. Badge-69-7.png|Abe's badge. Abe.jpg|A happy Abe. 031.jpg|'Abe on the left. Image-0.jpg|Abe with Nelly, Tails, and Daisy in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, not a bad time either! DSC01418.JPG|Abe as a rival in Swordplay Showdown (Stage 10). 20180210_074653.jpg|Abe and his teammates Haru and Ashley in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (70).png|Abe about to play a Table Tennis match. I’m Abe.jpg|A happy Abe. DSC01939.JPG|Abe in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02033.JPG|Abe in Swordplay Duel. 1531867109145501680660.jpg|Another photo of Abe in Swordplay Duel. 1531869838031226572723.jpg|Another photo of Abe as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1531954745077134405262.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.13.25_PM.png|Abe wearing purple armor in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0484.JPG|Abe playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (39).png|Abe (right) in Cycling. IMG 1116.JPG Abe particpating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Asami, and Abe participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Abe, Megan, and Tomoko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Saburo as the referee in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Abe, Helen, and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Steph, and Abe participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (23).png Hiroshi, Abe, Eduardo, Fritz, and Siobhan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-12-19 (17).png Abe as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Abe wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1673.jpg Abe, Greg and Emliy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(43).jpg 2- Standard.jpg Abe, Anna and Barbara partcipating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ren, Abe, Helen and Ai participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Matt, Luca, Abe and Chris participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe,_Cole_and_Ai_partcipating_in_Moon_Landing_in_Wii_Party.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Brown Males Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo